


After the Snow Melts

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, No Dialogue, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: His hearts were frozen.





	After the Snow Melts

The Doctor wasn't blind. He knew that Martha Jones had feelings for him. He could practically feel her love and admiration for him radiating off of her every time he grew close. 

But after he lost Rose to the Void, he closed his hearts, plain and simple. The Time Lord's hearts had been frozen when he had met Rose back on Earth in 2005. Yet she had melted the ice and snow and let in the sun and flowers of spring.

He knew that he could have something similar with Martha. It would be different. But the second Rose disappeared from this universe; his hearts froze over once more.


End file.
